


Wardrobe Weirdness

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: When Ariadne sets out on a trip with Arthur, his traveling outfits male her eyebrows rise..





	Wardrobe Weirdness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Inception, Ariadne/Arthur, his vacation wardrobe is... a revelation"

Ariadne stood staring at her partner and mentor, as he entered the common area of her apartment building, arriving to pick her up en route to their vacation in Bali. She wasn't sure what Arthur would wear on a tropical getaway, a white polo shirt and linen pants seemed logical, but she wasn't expecting this.

"Are you packed and ready to go?" Arthur asked, not seeming to notice her look of surprise.

"Yes... Are you going dressed like that?" she asked.

He looked down at himself: his usually neatly slicked-back hair was loose and tousled, and he was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt with a print of what looked like Matrix code over Bermuda shorts, and yellow plastic zori-style sandals. "We're supposed to be blending in among any number of loudly-dressed tourists," he said.

"I didn't mean to stare," she said, letting him take her suitcase. "It just looks like something Eames would wear."

"You're close: I lost a bet to him and had to wear this outfit."

She looked away, hiding a smile. "And you kept it?" She had a feeling there was a story to this, but she didn't want to press him for it, unless he was willing to tell it.

"I figured I would have a practical use for it someday."


End file.
